¿ Tú eres, Santa Claus?
by aniyasha
Summary: Kushina no creia en ese sujeto, gordo y vestido de rojo, fuera santa claus, pero Minato a firmaba que era cierto. para el reto del forum irresistible naranja.


_**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome público querido XD, no puedo cerrar el año sin mi última contribución. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. ¡Arriba mis suegros ´ttebane!_

_**Dedicación:**__ Al concurso "¡Feliz año nuevo ya no basta! Del fórum Irresistible canción es solo con ella, la frase "cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar", de Cristian Castro._

_**Advertencias:** es muy raro lo que escribí. Pero lo fantástico de este mundo es que aquí todo puede suceder. _

_._

_**¿TU ERES SANTA CLAUS?**_

_**By. Aniyasha**_

_**.**_

Kushina miraba intrigada a sus amigos. Todos estaban en la academia ninja, habían tenido sus primeras misiones las cuales fueron un éxito, la ultima misión los dejos sorprendidos, en esa ocasión fueron muy lejos de Konoha y descubrieron como festejaban la navidad en otro país.

Al llegar a la aldea decidieron poner en práctica lo que habían descubierto, por lo que en estos momentos el grupo de los genios, estaban absortos escribiendo una carta a un tal Santa Claus, un tipejo de rojo que según entregaba regalos el día 24 en la noche a todos los niños del mundo.

¡Qué cosa más absurda!

A sus 13 años no había recibido nada, ya habían dejado de ser niños y empezaban la etapa más difícil la adolescencia, pero sus amigos en estos momentos se comportaban como unos críos de Kínder.

-−¡YA ME ARTARON TTEBANE!.- − grito Kushina furiosa de la conducta infantil del grupo.

Las miradas oscuras de los Uchiha la miraron sorprendidos, al igual que los Hyuuga, y también cierto rubio genio.

Kushina se encamino y le quito el papel que tenia Fugaku en las manos.

-−Querido Santa.- −empezó a leer la pelirroja.- − me he portado bien durante todo el año, he sido muy bueno al tolerar a mis semejantes, no los menos precio por ser inferiores y sobre llevo las locuras del tomate.- − Kushina hizo una mueca de incredulidad.- −por lo que te pido la colección de videos de la serie Sailor Moon.- − termino de leer, para luego soltarse a las grandes risas, al igual que sus amigos.

Fugaku se sonrojo, se supone que nadie excepto Santa Claus podía leer su pedido, a demás que tenia de malo querer una serie en donde salían muchas chicas guapas.

-−Por kami Fubaka, ¿Por qué pediste algo tan absurdo?.- − Kushina aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos.- esa caricatura es de niña.

-−Es un anime japonés muy bueno, con una temática muy interesante, claro no creo que veas las cosas como yo las veo, no puedes ver más allá de lo que quieres.- − le recrimino el pelinegro.- −estas tan ciega que no te darías cuenta si a un chico le gustas.- − al decir lo ultimo su mirada negra se dirigió a cierto rubio.

Pero Kushina no le prestó atención a las palabras del pelinegro, se encamino a la mesa de ojitos y tras una batalla de manos, ella pudo quitarle la carta, se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a leer.

-−Querido Santa, te escribe el futuro líder del gran Clan Hyuuga, en este año he realizado buenas acciones, como soportar al tomate, a mi hermano, a mis "disque amigos", a mis padres, al Hokage el cual me manda hacer misiones de baja categoría, pero como soy muy humilde y para nada pretencioso, las realizo con la eficacia de un gran ninja de mi nivel y alcurnia, por lo que te solicito un regalo a tanta bondad de mi parte, la colección completa de figuras de acción del anime de Winnie Pooh, ya tengo a Tiger pero me faltan los demás.- − eso fue todo lo que pudo leer por qué no aguantó mas la risa que la inundaba, y soltó el papel agarrándose el estomago.

Los demás genios también rompieron en risas.

Hiashi se paró de su lugar y recogió la hoja, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero también su cara de la vergüenza que el tomate le hizo pasar.

-−No veo nada de malo pedir esas figuras de acción.- − chillo el Hyuuga.

Kushina se repuso y lo miro incrédula.

-−¿Figuras de acción?.- − dijo la pelirroja.- −¡ por kami ojitos!, ese oso, el burro, el puerquito, el Tiger, no tiene nada de figuras de acción.

−-Kushina.- −llamo la atención la pelinegra de ojos aperlados. −- déjalos en paz, son los regalos que desean, pueden que sean muy infantiles e increíbles, pero debemos respetar sus gustos, yo por ejemplo pedí la paz mundial.

A todos les salió una gota al estilo anime.

−-Eso es a un más increíble. −- Mikoto leyó también su carta.- −deseó que mi prometido no sea demasiado serio, y que se vuelva más romántico.

−-Yo pedí. −- dijo emocionado Hizashi.- − ser diferente a mi hermano gemelo.

Todos miraron incrédulos, y rompieron en risas, después centraron su atención en el único genio que no había participado.

Minato quien se había mantenido al margen de leer su carta trago duro al ver las miradas centradas en su persona.

Kushina se acerco demasiado al rubio, él cual se sonrojo aun mas porque ella invadía su espacio personal.

Ella le toco la frente con su mano.

-−Esta muy caliente.- −dijo en un susurro

La mirada azul y violeta se entrelazó.

Sus amigos veían la escena expectativos de lo que sucedería.

Kushina le quito el papel a Minato.

Esté se horrorizo.

Ella empezó a leer.

-−Estimado Santa, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, y te seré sincero, no sé si me he portado bien, he tratado de realizar buenas acciones, es la primera vez que te escribo y disculpa mi atrevimiento a solicitarte lo que me gustaría, yo estoy…-− fue todo lo que leyó por que Minato le quito el papel.

-−Es algo muy personal.- − dijo el rubio a manera de escusa.- − lo que pido no es para mí.

−-Nosotros ya nos imaginamos que es.- − dijeron en coro sus amigos.

Excepto la pelirroja que lo miraba sorprendida de su actitud.

Olvidando ese percance, los volvió a mirar a todos.

-−Se suponen que ustedes son los genios de Konoha.- − dijo la pelirroja en tono serio y formal.- − pero están aquí escribiendo a un sujeto que no existe, que nunca les ha dado algo, que es un mito, se comportan como unos críos, esa bola roja no puede cumplir sus deseos.

-−Aun así lo intentaremos.- −Hana se mantuvo firme con su carta en la mano.- − ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu?.

Kushina se enojo, una furia brutal nació de ella.

−-Por que ese anciano no me cumpliría mi deseó.- − las lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos violetas.- −no me devolvería mi familia, mi hogar.- − dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió del salón dando un portazo.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, sintiendo pena por ella.

Minato salió detrás de ella.

Todos continuaron su carta, sabían que el rubio la consolaría mejor que ellos, Minato podía tranquilizar a Kushina, él le tenía un cariño especial.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Corría rápidamente por el bosque, llego a un pequeño lago que había en las afueras de Konoha, su rostro estaba húmedo por tantas lagrimas derramadas.

Odiaba la navidad, odiaba estas fiestas, en donde se acordaba que estaba sola, en un lugar donde no se hallaba aun, donde sentía que era una extraña.

Se sentó en el pasto, oculto su rostro sobre sus rodillas y su cabello rojo la cubrió como si fuera un manto.

Minato la alcanzo fácilmente, la escuchaba llorar y sentía que el corazón se asfixiaba, no quería verla llorar, quería verla como siempre, fuerte, con una energía agotadora, traviesa, dinámica, tan llena de vida, tan hermosa, a sus trece años él estaba enamorado de ella.

Se acerco lentamente y se sentó a lado de su futura novia,_ aun que ella aun no lo supiera._

Siguió escuchando los sollozos, pero no se atrevió a abrazarla, controlo a su corazón que lo pedía a gritos.

-−Sabes yo también desearía tener a mi familia de nuevo.- − comento Minato rompiendo el silencio, ya estaba atardeciendo, habían pasado horas.- − pero sé que eso no es posible.- −suspiro.- − los extraño, pero a ellos no les hubiera gustado verme triste, mis padres me hicieron prometer que yo sería fuerte, al principio pensé que se referían a la fuerza, pero analizando más las cosas, creo que ellos querían que fuera fuerte en espíritu, que aprendiera a vivir y a disfrutar de la vida. – a ventó una piedra al lago−- sé que es difícil, yo así lo siento, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que ellos estén muy orgullosos, .- − sonrió. −- te confesaré un gran secreto.- − dijo en tono serio. −- es cierto que deseó ser Hokage, pero mi mayor sueño es mi propia familia.- −su voz tenía un gran orgullo al pronunciar esas palabras.- − algún día tendré nuevamente una familia, pero en esta ocasión será mía, yo la construiré, amare con todo mi corazón a mi esposa, y nuestros hijos serán mi mayor tesoro.

Kushina se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su playera, su voz sonaba triste.

-−Eres muy joven para pensar en una familia ttebane.

Los ojos azules la miraron con amor.

−-Lo sé.- −dijo él.- −pero es un sueño que me hace sentirme bien, me da esperanzas, no estaré solo, tendré a mi compañera, y juntos construiremos un hogar, donde seremos muy felices.

Kushina no lo miraba, su mirada violeta estaba concentrada en lago.

-−Es un bonito sueño.- −reconoció la pelirroja, se quedo pensando por un tiempo, ¿Cómo sería tener una familia propia?, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios y sorprendió al rubio cuando empezó a reír.

-−¿Qué te pasa?.- −pregunto curioso Minato.

Ella ahora se limpio el rostro de lágrimas de felicidad.

−-Imagine a mi hijo.- −dijo con una gran sonrisa.- − era travieso, imperativo, juntos maltratábamos a Fugaku y al hijo de él, será como yo.- − afirmo.- −esto es un locura Namikaze, estamos muy chicos para pensar en este tipo de cosas.- − ella se levanto y le tendió la mano para que él se levantara. −- gracias ttebane. −- sonrió.- −me has dado una loca idea en que pensar cuando me sienta sola.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Minato la miro y la jalo para abrazarla, sabía que su acto de valor le costaría una golpiza pero no le importo.

−-No estás sola.- − susurro. −- nos tienes a nosotros.- − lo que quiso decir realmente es _me tienes a mí._

Ella se soltó de su abrazo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y escapo del lugar sintiendo el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

El estúpido de Namikaze la hacía sentir rara y no le gustaba como su estomago revoloteaba.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-−Esto no puede ponerse peor ttebane.- − chillo Kushina a su compañero de misión Minato.

El rubio la escucho claramente aun cuando el viento y el golpeteo de la lluvia hacían mucho escándalo.

Era el 24 de diciembre aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, el tiempo estaba fatal como el humor de la pelirroja, el Hokage los mando a una misión, la cual se volvió más difícil de lo que aparentemente debía de ser, pero ellos lo aceptaron por conveniencia.

Kushina no quería estar en navidad sola en su departamento.

Minato quería estar con Kushina.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el bosque aun con el mal tiempo, cuando escucharon un grito, después algo que caía del cielo y se rompía al chocar contra el suelo.

Los ninjas se acercaron cautelosos al lugar, la visión era borrosa por la lluvia.

Una persona se quejaba abiertamente de su condición.

−-ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO.- − grito el abuelo.- − el trineo quedo destrozado, los regalos algo maltratados.- − miro a sus renos.- − lo bueno es que están bien, tratare de sacarlos de este fango, tenemos mucho por recorrer.- −empezó a recoger los regalos caídos.- −aun tenemos que llegar a otras aldeas y en esta ocasión a Konoha.- − dijo feliz.

Pero este último comentario atrajo la atención de los dos ninjas.

−-Tengo que entrar a sus casas y estoy completamente mojado.- − trato de jalar a los renos que estaban atascados.

Minato miro a Kushina cuando escucharon sus planes, ambos sacaron un kunai, listos para detener al ladrón el cual seguía hablando y revelaba sus planes.

-−Si no mal recuerdo la lista, era Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi, Mikoto, Fugaku.- − decía repasando en su memoria los nombres de esos chiquillos.

Pero al escuchar que sus amigos estaban a punto de ser atacados por esa bola roja, Kushina actuó por impulso y a una velocidad increíble lo agarro y puso en su cuello de ese abuelo el kunai.

Minato negó con la cabeza, y se acerco a la escena, donde ese sujeto estaba en peligro de muerte por atacar lo que más amaba Kushina, "sus amigos".

-−Kushina.- −susurro la bola roja, incrédulo de tener a la chiquilla sobre su persona amenazándolo con cortarle la cabeza.

-−¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?.- − cuestiono la pelirroja, enterrando mas el kunai.

-−yo lo sé todo de ustedes.- − dijo el abuelo tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

Pero fue una mala respuesta por que Kushina pensó que era un bandido que iba por ellos, así que en un impulso por defender a sus amigos quiso enterrar el kunai, pero otro kunai impidió que cortara la garganta de ese viejo.

El supuesto ladrón se desmayo de la impresión.

Kushina miro a Minato.

−-¿Por qué me detuviste ttebane?.- − grito la pelirroja.- − este sujeto quiere hacerle daño a nuestros amigos.

-−Eso pensé yo también y si fuera así créeme no te hubiera detenido.- − dijo el rubio.- − no sé quien es−.- reconoció.- −pero aquí adentro de este saco, hay uno que dice Konoha y lo que contiene me sorprendió.- − comento.- −son los regalos que pidieron nuestros amigos.

Ambos ninjas miraron a la bola roja.

-−Tenemos que llevarlo a un refugio.- −dijo jalando al anciano.- −vamos Kushina, confía en mis instintos, no es peligroso.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Una hora después los ojos dorados del anciano se abrían, y recorrieron el lugar.

Una fogata estaba encendida, se sentó en el frio piso de la cueva, afuera ya no llovía, se encontraba en calzoncillos, su traje rojo se encontraba cerca de la fogata secándose, él tenía una manta cubriéndolo del frio.

Entro a la cueva la pelirroja.

Ambos se miraron.

-−¿Quién eres ttebane?.- − pregunto ella.- − ¿Por qué traes en ese trineo muchos regalos?

Un suspiro por parte del anciano se escucho en la cueva.

-−Mi querida niña. −- dijo con un tono de amabilidad y cariño.- − mi nombre es Santa Claus.- − vio la mirada de desconfianza de Kushina.- −y esos regalos son para repartirlos por todo el mundo.

La pelirroja alzo una ceja, no creía nada de lo que ese gordo decía.

-−¿Qué es lo que deseó?.- − cuestiono Kushina retándolo a contestar.

La mirada dorada se dirigió al fuego.

-−No puedo darte lo que pides. −- reconoció tristemente.- − tu familia no puede resucitar, quisiera poder hacerlo, pero no puedo.

Kushina se sorprendió al escuchar lo que ella quería, se acerco al fuego y trato de que el frio de su ser se calentara.

−-Eres fuerte.- −dijo de pronto Santa. −- tus padres están muy felices de la gran ninja que eres, y ellos no quieren verte triste.- − sonrió.- −piensas que estás sola, pero eso es mentira−- su mirada ahora estaba fija sobre la pelirroja.- − tienes unos amigos que darían su vida por ti, aun que ellos al igual que tu, se la pasen peleando por todo, y además tienes una persona muy especial cerca de ti, que te quiere y que te hará muy feliz cuando lo aceptes, tienes salud y aun que pronto te convertirás en el recipiente del Kyuubi eso no aminorara tu espíritu, eres fuerte.- − le repitió.- − si avanzas en tu vida sin recelo de que pudiste haber tenido pero que ya no tienes, vivirás feliz con lo que tienes, acepta las cosas que no puedes cambiar, y vive tu vida como quieras vivirla, sin ataduras al pasado, mirando al futuro, sonriendo a las adversidades, levantándote ante cada caída, y siendo tu misma, defendiendo tus ideales, a quienes amas, defendiendo tu futuro, el pasado ya no existe, tu presente vívelo y tu futuro constrúyelo.

Sus palabras embalsamaron el frio de su corazón, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y ella asintió.

Minato entro a la cueva, miro con recelo al abuelo por que había hecho llorar a Kushina.

-−Todo está bien ttebane.- −dijo la pelirroja tocando a Minato con su mano.- −es Santa, ¿puedes créelo?

Santa Claus les conto su recorrido y en esta ocasión pasaría por Konoha, porque por primera vez, había gente que creía en él, y para que Santa pudiera llegar necesitaban creer en él.

-−Mi tiempo se agoto, no llegare a Konoha.- −dijo tristemente el abuelo ya vestido con su traje rojo.

-−No hemos sacado esa carreta del fondo del lodo para que te rindas.- − rebatió Kushina.- −nosotros aremos la entrega de los regalos de las tres aldea vecinas, tu apresúrate con los demás regalos.- − dicho esto lo arrastro hasta donde estaba el trineo.

-−Trate de arreglarlo lo mejor que pude.- − Minato miraba el trineo no muy convencido de su reparación.- −creo que te servirá hasta que termines, date prisa y lograras tu objetivó.

Una ceja blanca se alzo, la mirada dorada estudiaba a los dos casi niños y sonrió.

-−Les entrego los obsequios. −- tendió un saco.- − ahí está la lista de todos los niños que me escribieron.- −se subió en su trineo.- − agradezco lo que hacen por la navidad y por mí, son muy buenos.- − los miro detenidamente y sonrió ampliamente.- −gracias me voy, dejo en sus manos los regalos se que son muy capaces de hacerlo. −- con voz fuerte empezó a decir los nombre de sus renos y estos empezaron a correr, cuando estuvo ya arriba en los cielos que ahora estaban despejados les grito.- − FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROXIMO AÑO NUEVO.

Ambos ninjas miraron sorprendidos la partida de ese ser tan especial.

−-Vamos Mina-chan.- −dijo de repente Kushina.- −tenemos que entregar estos regalos.

El rubio asintió.

Recorrieron rápidamente el camino a las aldeas y terminaron hasta el amanecer, entregar regalos era difícil, y desearon que el viejo rojo hubiera terminado a tiempo.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando llegaron a Konoha.

−-Kushina te mueres de sueño.- − comento Minato al ver como su compañera casi se caía de sueño. −- ven conmigo a mi casa, entraremos por la ventana y nadie se dará cuenta que llegamos, así podrás dormir ya, mañana veremos al Hokage.

Los ojos violetas se serraron antes de seguir caminando.

Minato la cogió antes de que se callera y sonrió internamente, no sabía si Santa había leído lo que quería de navidad, pero estaba seguro que esto era su regalo.

Llegando a su casa, recostó a la pelirroja sobre su cama, la luna alumbraba su rostro, su luz se colaba por la ventana abierta que dejo al entrar.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama, apreciando a esa chica que lo hacía sentir tantas cosas, que cambiaba su vida.

Con ella no se sentía solo, simplemente eran amigos, pero su corazón la reconocía como algo mas, cuando la vio su forma de ser lo intrigaba, ella es tan diferente a las demás, natural, valiente, decidida, ella es especial.

Solo con ella sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora, solo con ella se comportaba como un idiota, solo con ella quería estar.

Solo con ella, cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar,

Solo con ella yo puedo realmente estar completo.

Se levanto y se acerco a Kushina, quien dormía tranquilamente, aprovecho la oportunidad y deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla izquierda.

-−Te quiero.- − dijo Minato, saco varias mantas e improviso una cama en el suelo, cerró sus ojos y durmió con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente visitaron a sus amigos y ellos con emoción les mostraron sus obsequios.

-−Minato, ¿ a ti te trago lo que querías?.- −pregunto curioso Fugaku, contento de recibir su colección de Sailor Moon.

-−Si.- − afirmo el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas

-−y a ti Kushina, ¿te trajo algo?.- − pregunto curiosa Hana.

−-Si .- − dijo la pelirroja feliz.- − Esperanza.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que ella dijo.

-−Mina-chan, me prometiste invitarme ramen. −- Kushina agarro del brazo al rubio.- − ya los vimos, ahora vámonos.

Minato estaba sonrojado, pero contento, asintió y dejaron a sus amigos en la mansión Uchiha, partiendo a su cita.

**Contentos estaban por estar juntos **

**Y**

**Con la esperanza de un año mejor.**

**Un feliz año nuevo.**

**Sin ataduras al pasado.**

**Viviendo su presente**

**Construyendo un futuro.**

**Esos fueron los pensamientos de la combinación Naranja.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0**

HASTA AQUÍ, si lo sé es muy raro, creo que lo más raro que haya escrito XD.

Sé que tengo muchas actualizaciones pendientes y pido disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido, pero tengo mucho trabajo es fin de año, así que discúlpenme.

Y aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios en mis historias.

Me han hecho muy feliz en todo el año, mil gracias no tengo palabras para agradecerles.

Gracias hermanitas y hermanitos, gracias por su amistad, gracias por apoyarme en mis locas historias.

Este año fue genial, porque las conocí.

Y como dice mi nee-chan nube de cristal, es increíble lo que un anime puede hacer.

Sé que ustedes al igual que yo, para nosotros ellos tienen vida en nuestros corazones.

Mil gracias nuevamente por leer.

Y hasta el próximo año, impaciente por seguir leyendo y claro seguir escribiendo.

Sayo que estén muy bien

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO,**

**Los quiere Aniyasha Uzumaki Saotome.**


End file.
